


【圈套/克立】原來兔子的醋勁那麼大

by Hoshifei



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (RPF), Jack - Fandom, jack/趙立安 - Fandom, 克立 - Fandom, 立克 - Fandom, 趙立安 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshifei/pseuds/Hoshifei
Summary: *鋪浪偷偷說求來的TAG:趙子吃醋、Jack慌張、趙子撲倒Jack、立克第一次去給趙奶奶掃墓*一寫就寫了兩個月，5000+以上*微量的唐飛





	【圈套/克立】原來兔子的醋勁那麼大

**Author's Note:**

> *鋪浪偷偷說求來的TAG:趙子吃醋、Jack慌張、趙子撲倒Jack、立克第一次去給趙奶奶掃墓
> 
> *一寫就寫了兩個月，5000+以上
> 
> *微量的唐飛

唐毅從監獄出來後，不久便接管了世海集團的董事長，Jack則是偶爾會去世海幫忙打點工，為的就是透過世海可以比較容易取得一些稀有食材。  
因為是打工的方式所以Jack並沒有告訴趙立安他有兼差，誰知道這樣會引發之後一連串的誤會，讓他一度陷入追妻火葬場。

偵三隊最近充滿低氣壓，先不說新任大隊長孟少飛本身就充滿壓迫感，平時總是擔任調解委員的趙立安最近安靜過頭，請他幫忙處理隊長的心情還會被他瞪或是忽視。

身為知情人士的俊偉表示，千萬不要介入情侶的吵架，尤其是孟少飛跟趙立安這兩位。

為什麼會吵架呢要追朔到上個禮拜，上個禮拜偵三隊和國際刑警科再次合作，偽裝成服務生跟客人混在人群中準備逮捕犯人，誰知道卻讓隊長跟他的副手看到了彼此男朋友的外遇畫面。

當時候場面昏暗可是有著唐毅雷達的孟少飛馬上就在酒吧裡找到了他的戀人，唐毅身旁坐著不少穿著性感的美女，那群女孩爭先恐後地想要湊到唐毅身上，纖纖玉手更是在唐毅精壯的胸口亂摸。

孟少飛氣的牙癢癢他們的任務就是暗中待命，他只能一直在暗處忍耐沒有衝上去拉開那群女人大聲宣示主權。  
由於孟少飛專注盯著唐毅和其身旁的狐狸精們沒聽見耳機傳來隊友的呼叫，為此大家派出趙立安過去察看狀況。

趙立安馬上就找到躲在沙發後面的好友，湊過去叫他的名字完全沒反應順著對方目光看到了唐毅更是看到另一遍和美女調情的方Jack。

帥哥美女調情的畫面香豔刺激，美女坐在Jack的大腿上，手還不規矩的探入Jack什麼都沒穿的墨綠色西裝外套內。

Jack明明說過他的身體是屬於趙立安的，不會讓人隨便觸碰，那現在又是什麼意思？

美女更是得寸進尺想要解開Jack的西裝扣子，對方一把抓住那隻玉手把女人拉到懷中並在對方耳朵旁邊用氣音說話，惹的懷中美女發出銀鈴般的笑聲。

趙立安不忍繼續看下去，就怕等下看到活春宮在眼前上演。內心瞬間充斥著各式各樣的情緒——憤怒、不滿、悲傷、失望、心寒。  
呵，男人，滿嘴謊言的騙子。

「你們兩個在幹嘛，目標已經被抓住了還不回來？」俊偉找到了角落裡行為詭異的偵三隊姐妹花，他們私自脫隊沒有完成回應的事情讓國際刑警科隊長不爽，卻又看到眼前挑逗人體感官極限的畫面。  
「阿飛走了。」  
「欸等等，我⋯⋯」孟少飛想馬上衝過去拉開那群女人擋在唐毅身前，卻直接被好友拉離現場。  
「不要壞了他們的『好事』，而且國際刑警科還在等我們過去。」趙立安可沒被憤怒沖昏頭失去理智，現在他反而異常清晰冷靜，拉著孟少飛離開就怕他衝過去讓場面更加混亂。

俊偉離開前撇了唐毅和Jack一眼，似乎他們沒注意到這裡的狀況，內心替他們祈禱回家後不會碰到火爆場面。跟國際刑警科的互動結束後馬上想要逃跑去找唐毅質問的孟少飛被趙立安一把攔住，死活不讓他離開，還說要去孟少飛家借住幾天。

「阿飛！陪我喝酒，今晚一定要喝個痛快！」  
「趙子你別攔我，我要去找唐毅。」  
「阿飛你不陪我喝的話我就不放開！！」趙立安難得的強硬，孟少飛被勒的無法掙脫，原來他的小白兔學弟其實挺有力氣的並不像外表那般柔弱。  
「好吧，我就陪你喝一杯，喝完我就要去找唐毅了。」

誰知道當兩人踏入居酒屋喝了酒之後，第一個喝醉的竟是孟少飛，回想起不久前在酒吧唐毅摟著女人親密的畫面他就來氣，連炮似的開始大罵唐毅，都有了他還跟其他女人糾纏不清，身邊都是蒼蠅趕都趕不走氣死他了。  
反觀一開始提議喝酒的趙立安則是安靜的坐在一旁一杯杯清酒下肚，閃爍的淚珠在眼眶中打轉就是不輕易落下。

喝的爛醉的兩人從居酒屋離開，磕磕絆絆的走回孟少飛的組屋處，看到床倒頭大睡到天亮。

隔天宿醉帶來的後遺症讓他們雙雙請假在家休息一天，孟少飛更是利用他的身分要局裡的人說不論誰打來問他們在哪裡一律都回答出差，就是不想讓唐毅找到他們，他需要點時間來冷靜思考要如何解決問題。

兩人這麼一躲就是三天，這三天可讓偵三隊辦公室變成冰窖，每天早上中午晚上都可以看到兩個一米八的帥哥出現在警局門口逢人就問偵三隊隊長跟他的跟班在哪裡。  
局裡同仁全部口徑都是：「他們出差，其餘一概無可奉告。」  
每當他們聽完回答辦公室的溫度總是會驟然下降，尤其是唐毅的臉色更是難看到極點。

趙立安很聰明，自然知道這麼躲不是辦法，一定很快會被找到，打電話詢問了俊偉最近局裡的狀況得到了Jack的出沒時間，算準時間避開了他們到警局上班，總是可以和他們錯開，反觀孟少飛就沒那麼幸運被唐毅逮了正著，二話不說被抓回唐家。

隔天孟少飛又再次缺席，趙立安自動接任他的工作，為的就是不讓自己想起那天酒吧裡煽情的畫面。雖然唐毅在床上好好的折騰孟少飛一番懲罰了他，核心問題還是沒有解決，他沒有解釋為何那天他跟Jack會在酒吧的事情。

另一方面Jack依舊等不到趙子回家，內心深處感到無比焦慮。

Jack從來沒有過這種情緒，以往出任務最需要的就是耐心，他可以一個多月都暗中觀察等待機會都不嫌枯燥，在還未和趙子確立關係前他有的是時間跟耐心；現在光是三天找不到趙立安就讓他發瘋。

不是沒想過要去孟少飛的住處蹲等趙子回家，但是他連續蹲了三天都沒有等到人，反倒等到了屋主和老大在他面前灑狗糧。

Jack開始思考趙子除了孟少飛還跟誰很要好，警局裡同仁的面孔浮現在眼前，突然一個高挑的身影從Jack腦中閃過，每次都是那個人打斷和趙子和他的兩人世界。於是他趁著午休時間在警局門口堵到了他要找到目標——俊偉。

揪起對方衣領到一旁的暗處，Jack對趙子以外的人沒有耐心直接破題：「趙子在哪裡？」  
「樓、樓上。」  
「趙子的行李⋯⋯」  
「我明天會送到趙子家，然後不讓他借住了。」友情還是生命重要，當然是生命啊！又不是第一次棄趙子於不顧了，收留他兩天已經仁至義盡了。  
「那真是幫了大忙，謝啦兄弟。」Jack聽到回答後滿意的放開俊偉，拎著早已準備好的飯盒上樓去賭人。  
「俊偉你怎麼那麼⋯⋯」趙立安看到遠處的身影誤以為是出去跑腿買午餐的好友，誰知道當他走進看清來人後第一個反應是想要逃跑。

Jack當然知道戀人的反應，早一步抓住趙立安不給他逃跑的機會，更是迅速的從對方口袋翻出手銬將趙子靠在兩人第一次見面時自己被銬著的地方。

「你真的有好好吃飯嗎？」Jack看著瘦了一圈的趙立安皺眉，怎麼才幾天沒看到就瘦成這樣？  
「當然有啊！」沒想到肚子卻在此時不領情發出聲響打破趙立安的謊言。  
「餓了吧，我帶了充滿愛的愛心便當來喔！」  
「不吃！！俊偉已經幫我買好吃的泰國菜了，你帶去給漂亮姊姊吧！」  
「什麼漂亮姊姊？」Jack對於趙立安莫名其妙的說法搞糊塗了。  
「都敢讓人摸你的胸了還跟我裝蒜？」  
「啊⋯⋯」Jack作為傭兵時培養的收集情報能力早已爐火純青，很快就將訊息整理出結果——前幾天他執行任務的時候被趙立安撞見了。他的小個子吃醋了真是可愛，而且在意的地方竟然是被襲胸，還真是戀奶情節重症啊。  
「想起來了嗎？」  
「嗯～有著大長腿跟豐滿胸部的美女啊⋯⋯」

Jack一邊回憶一邊做出陶醉的表情，趙立安更加不開心了，都知道自己在吃醋還一臉無辜的描述美女的特徵。

臭Jack!壞Jack!! 

「趙子，那天我跟老闆會在酒吧是工作，至於真正原因等事情結束我一定全部都跟你說。」Jack決定不再挑戰戀人的底線，不然等下對方真的生氣不理他就糟了。  
「什麼工作不能跟我說啊？」  
「現在沒辦法說，再給我們一點時間，好嗎？」  
「好吧，等到結束一定要跟我說喔。」  
「我發誓，我絕對沒有花心！」Jack伸出三根手指頭發誓，他真誠的眼神打動了趙立安放軟了態度。  
「今天午餐是什麼啊？」  
「你最喜歡愛吃的黑胡椒牛肉炒麵！」Jack打開飯盒遞到趙立安目前。  
「好香喔！」香味四溢的便當讓趙立安口水直流想要伸手接過便當卻發現他一隻手行動不便，開口要Jack幫他解開手銬。  
「機會難得就讓我餵你吃吧。」Jack才不要輕易解開手銬，難得可以餵食趙立安怎麼可以輕易放過。而且他們已經一個禮拜沒有親密互動了，他都快手癢到發瘋了。

兩人你一口我一口的餵食秀讓其他人只能默默低頭吃飯，閃著粉色泡泡的氛圍仿佛偵三隊裡其他人都不存在一樣。

就當小倆口你儂我儂的將愛心便當解決後，Jack的手機鈴聲打斷了此刻安寧的氣氛。趙立安更是撇到上面來電顯示寫著『寶寶』，還沒開口說話就被Jack摀住嘴巴，卻在聽到對方好聲好氣的喊了寶寶和肉麻的土味情話後，本來喜滋滋的心情瞬間跌回谷底。

儘管鑰匙在Jack手上，趙立安在警校訓練時雖然武術完全不行，但是各種逃脫術、逃生技巧他早已練就一身好功夫。利索的解開手銬順勢大力咬了擋在自己臉上的手掌氣噗噗地跑出去。

另一方面正在唐宅的孟少飛正和唐毅打鬧嬉戲就被突然出現在門口的小兄弟嚇到，趙立安的小臉佈滿淚痕呼喚孟少飛的聲線充滿悲傷。

孟少飛立刻丟下唐毅帶著情緒不穩定的趙立安回房間，靜靜地拍著他的後背讓他可以在自己懷中宣洩情緒。自從趙立安跟Jack在一起後孟少飛就不曾再看到如此難過的小學弟，總是露出傻傻的笑容樂觀的看待每一件事，上次看到他哭成這樣是趙奶奶過世後了。

「阿飛，我今晚可以住這裡嗎？」  
「好啊，我晚點跟唐毅說。」  
「謝謝你。」  
「好朋友還那麼客套幹嘛，你餓了嗎？」  
「剛吃飽也氣飽了⋯⋯」  
「你愛待多久就待多久，Jack來我幫你趕走他。」孟少飛聰明的推斷出好朋友的異常是來自於他的男朋友，而且當初Jack可是向他保證過不會讓趙子哭，會好好照顧他一輩子。  
「阿飛，要是唐毅和其他人說話叫對方寶寶你會怎麼辦？」趙子頭枕在孟少飛胸口像是想到什麼開口，他第一次碰到這種狀況沒有經驗的他只能找好友求助。  
「寶寶？！！ 他敢！！」  
「冷靜點，是假設而已，假設。」  
「我會等只有我們兩人的時候問他，等唐毅給我一個合理的解釋。」唐毅有過不少次不良紀錄過，基本上都是他為了惹自己吃醋才會有『狐狸精』的出現，被孟少飛吃的死死怎麼會去找樂子。 「怎麼，Jack偷吃？」  
「嗯，剛才他和一個叫做寶寶的人電話調情。我一氣之下就逃跑了，怎麼辦阿飛？」氣在頭上的趙立安沒有聽Jack講完電話和解釋就逃跑了，現在回想起來當時戀人如果要偷吃也不會在自己面前接電話，其他地方也疑點重重。會不會真的是自己誤會了?  
「你先好好休息吧，這幾天你代替我熬了幾天夜都沒好好睡對吧？」孟少飛摸了摸趙子的頭安慰他。

現在他們都需要冷靜，太急著溝通可能沒辦法好好談。而且Jack騙走我一手栽培的兒子(?)我都還沒跟他算帳，現在就這樣欺負到他頭上來，新仇舊恨我可好好跟他算一算。

「老闆，趙子呢？」Jack處理完手頭上的電話馬上騎著他騷氣的紅色機車趕到唐毅家。  
「上面，趕快帶人回家。」  
「我希望可以⋯⋯」Jack打了許多通電話給趙立安都直接轉入語音信箱，看來是被設為拒接。  
「你來了啊。」孟少飛好不容易安頓完他的好兄弟才從房間下來，就看到他最不想看到的對象站在客廳。  
「孟少，老闆娘，趙子呢？」Jack還沒叫完對方名字就接收到唐毅盯人的視線急忙改口，誰知道這個稱呼讓本人氣到跳腳。  
「趙子睡了，他說不想見你，你回去吧。」  
「讓我跟他談。」  
「要是我說不呢？」

瞬間客廳裡充滿火藥味，對於趙立安以外的人Jack從來就沒有慈悲或是任何情感在，尤其是阻饒他看戀人的孟少飛，若不是已經答應趙立安不再殺人他口袋裡的蝴蝶刀早就丟出去了。

Jack眼神狠戾的看著孟少飛說：「那就別怪我硬闖。」

Jack什麼樣的場面沒見過，唐毅家他早已摸清熟路，這裡能打過他的沒有半個人，他有自信能在他們動手前就先下手為強，毫髮無傷的闖到樓上。

「這裡是我家，既然趙子來找我就是他不想見你，你要是硬闖上去他反而聽不進去你的話。」  
「嘖。」  
「回去吧，等他想見你會主動找你。」  
「照顧好趙子，要是我看到他瘦了⋯⋯」Jack明理不強求，最後沒說清楚但是卻拿出了塵封已久的蝴蝶刀，語畢瀟灑離開了唐毅家。

由於趙立安開始當唐飛的電燈泡導致唐毅沒辦法和孟少飛培養感情，好幾次跟戀人提過要求都被拒絕為此他們還不時發生爭吵；而方Jack也來過唐宅好幾次想要跟趙子對話，都只迎來冷淡的回應跟忽視。孟少飛也投以不信任的目光看他，為了完成任務他只能隱忍不說，內心卻想管他任務是什麼他現在就想要把趙立安打包帶走。

就在立克避不見面一個禮拜過後，Jack的任務終於完成，迅速封鎖對方直奔唐毅家，沒想到趙立安在看到他出現臉色驟變。

「趙立安，聽我說話！」Jack吼了出來，他的耐心已經到達極限，他真的不想要傷害趙立安，但若對方不肯聽他說話，他不排除強硬的手段用綁的把人五花大綁帶回家。  
「嗯。」趙立安其實早已經消氣，只是拉不下臉來回家面對Jack。  
「那個真的是個誤會，老闆可以替我作證。」  
「你要相信Jack，他做任何事都只為你。」唐毅在旁附和，反正任務順利結束他也沒必要再隱瞞下去。  
「真的？」趙立安聽聞看了唐毅一眼收到對方確實的點頭才轉回來面對戀人。  
「我偶爾會來世海打臨工就是為了可以得到稀有的食物，你說過想要吃的食物這個時期找不到但是老闆那邊剛好有辦法可以弄到手，條件是我要幫忙『交際』。」Jack見趙立安態度軟化開心的拉住他的手。  
「交際就可以叫人家寶寶了嗎？」Jack在家都只叫他小兔子、趙子就是沒有再更親密的稱呼，為了任務就能隨意叫寶寶，寶寶誰能隨便對人叫嗎？  
「那是對方名字就叫寶寶，她要是沒有在一分鐘內接電話會奪命連環call的目標對象，處理起來很麻煩。」

Jack見到趙立安眼中的困惑抓緊他的肩膀直視著他開口說：「我不是說過了，以後誰的話都別信，信我。」

經過這幾天他冷靜下來認為應該聽一聽Jack的說詞，但是他卻提不起勇氣去面對真相，萬一真的是戀人偷吃他沒把握可以灑脫放手。

趙立安盯著眼前魅惑又致命的雙眼，從小就學會讀懂他人眼神自然清楚眼前那雙眼睛裡滿滿的都是對自己的愛戀，俊俏的臉上也染上一絲憔悴還有鬍渣還沒剃乾淨，看到有些凌亂的戀人趙立安噗哧笑了。

本來以為是情場高手的Jack也還有這樣狼狽不堪的一面，害怕失去自己所以不敢主動出擊各種小心翼翼，趙子突然有些心疼因為自己的任性讓戀人受罪。

趙立安用行動來代替答案，趁Jack還沒反應過來直接撲倒他狂親，絲毫不覺得那些鬍渣刺的他發癢，他只想把自己的心意傳達過去。

「我說，這裡是我家啊⋯⋯」孟少飛不合時宜的聲音打斷了在沙發上親的火熱的小倆口。  
「老闆，客房借我一下。」Jack不等唐毅同意，直接攔腰抱起趙立安上樓，繼續方才未完成的事。  
「既然他們好了，那我們是不是也該來算帳了？」唐毅抓住想要逃跑的孟少飛鎖死在懷中，終於礙眼的電燈泡走了，他可是足足禁慾了好幾個禮拜，這筆帳不討回來他就不是唐毅。  
「我明天要上班只能一次，剩下的休假再補給你。」孟少飛雙手環抱住唐毅回答，不先說清楚他明天又得用奇怪的姿勢上班被同事們關切了。

在床上講明一切的Jack跟趙立安終於打包行李回到了趙立安的家，Jack則是率先進去替趙立安開門，就像之前某個雨天一樣等主人回來。

久違沒回家的趙立安注意到花園裡的植物都神采奕奕的活著，看來是受了另一個主人盡心的照顧，趙子感動的抱住戀人抬頭說：「我們去看奶奶吧！」

（END）


End file.
